


Connection

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Weasley Bashing, except for twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: What if Harry and Voldemort talked, and used their unique connection to discover the truth





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stormed back to the Gryffindor dorm. He had enough of Dumbledore and his lies. He ignored everyone in the common room and headed straight for his bed. He spelled the curtains closed and put up a privacy charm. *Tom?*

*WHAT! DON'T CALL ME THAT.*

*Listen, I think we have both been played by Dumbledore."

Nothing for a few minutes. *Explain.*

*Did you see me in his office?*

*No, he gave me a headache when he forced me out.*

*He didn't cast a spell.*

"He didn't have to. When I was inside of you, I saw a lot of spells attached to you. Including a nightmare spell, a tracking charm, a locator spell, and a few compulsions. He was able to use the compulsion spell to get me booted.* Harry didn't respond for several minutes as he closed his eyes and reached down into his magical core. *Yes, see those purple strands? Those are his spells.*

Harry growled. *I knew it.* Harry inhaled deeply, exhaled. *He showed me the prophecy tonight, but it was strange. Snape will tell you that I looked into his pensive. I had fallen into Dumbledore too. Dumbledore pulled me out when he found me, I never told him what I saw. I watched all of the memories in Snape's. Tonight, however, when I was watching the memory Dumbledore was showing me, I noticed something interesting. The memory was of the prophecy being spoken. Sybill was the one given it.*

*Get to the point. I do have a headache.*

*Give me a few seconds, I am explaining why I think this is important.* Harry tucked his pillow into a better position. *When I was in my third year, Sybill gave another prophecy. Tonight's memory, however, she was speaking like she did when she is giving me her 1001 ways I am going to die. It wasn't the same tone, or even flow of her voice when she was speaking the prophecy. Also, the memory was dim around the edges, not crisp and clear like the ones I had seen before.*

Nothing for almost ten minutes as each thought about what it might mean a fake memory and prophecy would mean for them. How a fake one ruined their lives. *The prophecy and the memory were faked.* Voldemort finally stated.

*I agree. He is sending me back to my relatives again.* Harry could hear Voldemort growl. *You know what happens there?*

*Yes, while I didn't send you those nightmares, I would get dragged into them also, so last summer, I started to research why. I saw what your relatives did.*

Harry thought about the torture he had seen. *Nagini, she poisoned Arthur Weasley. She attacked him at the Ministry.*

*Nagini doesn't have poison, she is a Boa Constrictor. I have thought about modifying her to be able to have a poison, but I don't want to hurt her.*

Harry showed Voldemort the memory. *Harry, I think he used the nightmare curse to send you the visions. Snape told me he was ordered to give you Occemancy lessons. He was ordered on how he was to teach you. He tried to hint at what you needed to do because Dumbledore had set up a monitoring system in his office, so he couldn't aid you more.*

Harry had wondered about that. Snape had mentioned clearing his mind, but he always looked at the bookcase. He mentioned to Hermione about getting books out of the library, and when he went to get the books, they were all checked out, for the whole year. *I don't want to return there. I also know my friends aren't truly my friends. They belong to Dumbledore and his Order. I have seen them in his office on my map, once too many times after we have debated about things to be comfortable with trusting them. I tested them a few times and they failed.*

*I am aware. Your godfather?*

*I know I should be upset he is dead, but really they kept us apart. I only wanted to be with him because he was my last bit of family. He was going to get me away from my relatives but he put Dumbledore first.*

*He's not the last of your family. You are a Black.*

*He was just my godfather.*

*Has anyone shown you your family tree? Taken you to your family vault? Shown you your family grimoire?*

Harry sat up in bed. *What?*

Voldemort made a loud huffing noise. *Lay back, I have a lot to tell you*


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ignored the whining of his friends. He had Mad-Eye and Lupin, with Arthur Weasley following him. He headed straight for the barrier. He groaned his Uncle was already here.

"Harry, your uncle is waiting." 

"I am aware." Harry slowly walked towards the overweight man. He knew his summer was going to be rotten. He just hoped the Order kept quiet.

"Give him some time. His godfather was just killed." Lupin was growling a bit, while Arthur was speaking.

"We expect a letter every 3 days." Mad-Eye was leaning a bit close to his uncle.

Harry closed his eyes, he was so dead thanks to them. How did the Order manager to operate? You don't threaten a man who abuses a child when you are leaving said child with the man, and then tell him how they were going to keep track of Harry. They truly were morons. Harry winced a bit as his arm was grabbed, and yanked. 

Harry was marched out of the terminal and into the parking garage. Once they were alone, Harry knew his uncle was going to have a fit. "So, you ready to disappear?" The voice of Lucius Malfoy shocked him. 

"Malfoy?" 

"Yes, Potter. I must say, the Order is beyond stupid."

"Tell me about it. How did you get suckered into playing my Uncle? Excellent job of it by the way."

"I volunteered. Thank you, you uncle was, shall we say, a bit busy when I left." Lucius grinned. "It was either me or Severus. Severus was a bit too upset with the Order. He wanted to curse a few of them."

"So where are the darling relatives?" Harry had learned a lot in the two weeks since the DoM mess.

"Enjoying the company of Severus and Bella. Now, we are going to head to Gringotts. I want to get you situation straightened out before Dumbledore realizes you never made it to Surrey."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Lucius had already arranged a meeting with his account manager, so they headed directly to the goblin's office. Before they entered. "I wasn't sure who is your account manager, but I didn't want to have him warn Dumbledore."

"I'm not sure either. The only goblin I have ever spoken to is Griphook."

Lucius and Severus had been a bit surprised when they learned the truth from Voldemort. They were even more shocked to learn what Harry had kept hidden when they saw the memories of his relatives. "You should have never have gone to them."

Harry didn't respond, he learned a lot from speaking to Voldemort. He also should have realized when he had heard numerous times how purebloods were related that he should have had other magical relatives. "Lets get this over with."

Lucius had already arranged for an Inheritance Test for Harry. "It won't take long. You will stay with me until we get you to the desired family member."

Harry and Lucius stared at the parchment in front of them. They had already been informed that Dumbledore had been stealing funds. Ironclaw had pulled the full accounting. There were transfers to Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Ron and Ginny, Hermione, even the Dursleys. 

Before Harry could ask any questions, Lucius was already getting the funds returned. He arranged for Harry to have a complete exam by the Goblins to back up the return of funds for neglect and abuse. Ironclaw and Lucius agreed to hold off on pressing charges as Dumbledore had to much power.

Harry looked at Lucius, back to the parchment.

Harry James Black Potter

Titles: 

Lord:  
Gryffindor  
Peverell  
Potter  
Black  
LeFay

Heir:

Slytherin

Line:  
Ravenclaw  
Prince  
Malfoy  
Rookwood  
Avery  
Parkinson  
Greengrass  
Longbottom  
Weasley

"I could have gone to any of these families?" 

"Yes, the ones related to your title would have been the primary, heir secondary. The line is a bit different, they are all related, but there isn't a clear choice on who is closer. That is where your family tree would have factored in. In this case, my wife and I would have had the stronger case. We did request your guardianship but Dumbledore had already secreted you away and wouldn't tell anyone where you were."

"Figures. So all these are related to my father?"

"No, I believe some might be your mother. We can look at your family tree at Potter Manor, or have Severus brew the potion. It will show both sides of the family tree." 

"Why do I have so many titles?" Harry was warned by Voldemort that he had a few titles, but he thought it was only two or three.

"You are the last of a few lines. You received the Black line because your grandmother was a Black, and Sirius Black also blood adopted you. His father was furious about it, but Regulus had passed and he knew there wasn't anyone else in the direct line. Gryffindor and Peverell are above the Potter line, leaving only you to inherit them. I believe the LeFay lines might come from your mother." Lucius was a bit surprised but now understood why and how Dumbledore had remained in control over the Wizengamot. "Your father never took his seats in the Wizengamot after your grandfather passed. I believe this is why Dumbledore has remained in charge."

"That would be accurate." Ironclaw handed Lucius some parchment. "In our records, it indicates that Mr. Dumbledore took the seats slightly before Lord Potter's death. According to our records, since Mr. Potter was declared an adult 31 October 1994, all votes can be declared illegal. Also, if Mr. Potter's proxies were assigned to a different faction, Dumbledore would lose the position of Chief Warlock." 

"Mr. Potter, I do believe we should wait to decide on which direction to head until we speak to a certain person." 

Harry looked at the parchment. *Tom, have you been paying attention?*

*Yes. First, arrange for Lucius to get custody. Dumbledore won't be able to stop it. Assign the seats to Lucius, as your magical guardian, it would be acceptable. Second, instruct Ironclaw to close all your properties, evict anyone who is living in your residences, charge them rent. Third, have Ironclaw put all the properties under a Fidelis and make them unplottable, with Ironclaw as the secret keeper.*

*What will that do?*

*It will make Dumbledore wonder where you are staying. Malfoy Manor is known, and he won't expect you to remain there, knowing the rivalry between Draco and you.*

Harry relayed the orders. Harry got his exam, and the goblin healers healed Harry. Lucius arranged a copy of everything to be put in Voldemort, Potter, Malfoy, and the Prince vaults. "When will Dumbledore find out?"

"Tomorrow. The goblins will finish adding interest and penalties and send out the notices tomorrow. They will give everyone a month to pay you back, in full. If they don't the goblins start collecting anything of value to sell to cover the cost."

"I saw items from my vaults were sold and given away. How will they handle that?"

"We will collect the items and inform the owners of what happened." Ironclaw explained. "If the items are not able to be recovered, we will charge the seller with the replacement costs."

Lucius and a very satisfied Harry left Gringotts several hours later.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry spent the summer learning everything he could from Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, Draco, and the Dark Lord. They had all avoid seeing the Weasley family every time they went to Diagon Alley. Dumbledore had written numerous letters, trying to get Harry to return to his relatives and not to trust Lucius. 

********Start memories of the summer**************

Draco and Harry were in the library. Draco was pulling books for Harry to read. He was mumbling about old coots. Harry hid his snickers. "You know we could have a lot of fun with Weasley and Granger."

"We will." Draco laid another book down on the table. "I know a few of my friends who will assist us. Weasley is going to get it finally."

"He deserves it." Harry looked at the titles of the books. "Draco, I am not going to read a book about fashion." 

"It's about the different meanings of robes, when to wear certain types, how your rank should be displayed." Draco handed Harry a book. "This is a basic potion drill book. It will show you how to cut, mix, and grind ingredients. Uncle Severus has already set you up for lessons with him. Mother is going to be teaching you how to write with a quill-"

They stopped talking as an owl appeared with a red letter. "Great, how did Pig get in here?" Harry didn't want a howler from Molly Weasley.

"Weasley?" 

"Yes. His mother is famous for them." 

Draco pulled out his wand and as Pig released the letter, Draco shot an Incendio at the letter. "Draco, did I just see an owl with a howler?" Lucius saw the ashes on the floor and banished them.

"Yes, Molly Weasley sent me one." Harry caught Pig. "They can't even have normal owls." 

"So I'm guessing they don't have the money to remain at their home." Lucius grinned. 

Another howler appeared in the room. Before anyone could pull out their wand they heard:

HARRY JAMES POTTER

YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. HOW DARE YOU? YOU BETTER RETURN TO YOUR RELATIVES. YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH LUCIUS MALFOY. YOU KNOW HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE ONLY WANTS THE BEST FOR YOU. YOU GOT THE WEASLEY FAMILY EVICTED OUT OF THEIR HOME. WE ARE ALL OUT OF OUR HOUSES, EVEN YOUR GODFATHER'S HOUSE. YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE SO ASHAMED OF YOU. RON IS SENDING YOU A LETTER WITH PIG, YOU BETTER ANSWER IT. YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF US. MRS. WEASLEY IS BESIDE HERSELF WITH HOW UNGRATEFUL YOU ARE BEING.

HERMIONE

"I guess they don't know I know about the money." Harry smirked. "You know Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore are going to be voicing their opinion."

___________________________________________________________________

Severus ignored all the idiots as he stood by Sorting Hat at what was he laughingly called a meeting. The Order was in a state because most of them were now homeless, including the Dursley family. They were all screaming because they finally got the letters stating how much they now owed Harry Potter. Most of the Order, like Minerva and Kingsley, were in shock about hearing all the theft of funds, about people living in Harry's properties and not paying even rent. Dumbledore had been trying to explain how it was for the greater good. 

"Poppycock." Minerva slammed her hand down on Dumbledore's desk. "You stole from a boy. You left him with abusive relatives while giving others permission to live in his houses, rent free. You even purchased houses with his money. You sold items that didn't belong to you. You should be thankful he isn't pressing charges." 

"He wouldn't dare." Molly Weasley cried out. "We have taken care of him as if was one of our own."

"So you steal from your children? You allow your children to be abused? To be starved? To be neglected? Have you sold your children's heirlooms? You have given their homes away to others rent free?" Mad-Eye couldn't believe the information he was learning. While he agreed with doing what was needed at times to win a war, this wasn't anything that was needed. Especially since they hadn't been at war for the last fourteen years. 

"What is the big deal? It's not like he can't afford it." Ron Weasley whined. "Harry has plenty of money."

"He didn't even know." Charlie Weasley smacked his brother upside the head. "You even admitted to how little he knows about our world."

"It's still stealing." Arthur couldn't believe his wife and two youngest had done. "Hermione, don't think you are getting out of this, I will be speaking to your parents." 

Granger just looked down, she hadn't been speaking. "It won't matter, once I marry Harry, I will make him give it all back." Ginny dismissed their concern. "I will be in charge of the vaults. It will only be about a year." 

Severus and a few others were confused. "What do you mean, marry Harry?" Kingsley looked around and knew he wasn't the only one surprised by those words.

"We will be married once Harry turns 17. So all this fuss is over nothing." 

Severus was going to be speaking to the Dark Lord, Lucius, and Harry. He knew Harry was gay and wasn't interested in Ginny. He wondered if anyone besides the older Weasley boys knew it, but judging from the people in the room, he didn't think so.

"Is Harry aware of this?" Fred Weasley asked as he looked at his twin. They would be speaking to their silent partner. 

When there wasn't an immediate answer, some shifted in their seats. "Albus, you didn't?" Arthur closed his eyes. He opened them, looked at his wife. "You better not have signed a marriage contract." 

"They love each other. They belong together." Molly patted Ginny's hand. "They look so great together." 

"Harry doesn't even know she exists except as our sister." George couldn't believe it. They knew Harry was gay and they knew their sister actually scared Harry a bit about her stalking him. 

"Has it been filed?" Arthus was hoping they would be able to get out of it. He didn't want Harry to ask for Magic to verify the validation of the contract. 

"No, I have it here." Dumbledore wasn't even sure if he could use it. Sirius never signed it, and now that Lucius was Harry's magical guardian, it would never be signed. "It's not signed. Sirius never signed it. I did speak to him about it. However, now that Lucius Malfoy is Harry's guardian, we know he won't sign off on it." He wasn't going to mention that Lucius was originally the legal magical guardian of Harry.

"Destroy it." Arthur demanded. 

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, placed the contract in a summoned bowl, he cast Incendio, but nothing happened. He looked around the room. Everyone was a bit puzzled, including Severus. "Was it signed with a Blood Quill?" Kingsley knew this wasn't good.

"Check the contract." Minerva knew something happened to the contract. 

Dumbledore laid the contract out on his desk, Kingsley and Mad-Eye moved next to Dumbledore so they could read the contract. No one spoke for several minutes. "This isn't a marriage contract." Mad-Eye kept reading. 

"No, it is worse. This is a family swearing an alliance. The Weasley family will support the Potter family. They will become their serfs." Kingsley's eyes widened. "They can't be freed for the next five generations. The head of the Potter family determines everything, including marriages." 

"What did you do, Albus?" Arthur stood up. He snatched the contract off of Dumbledore's desk. He looked down to the bottom at the signatures. He groaned. There were three Weasley signatures, making it a legal contract since the Head didn't sign. He looked at Ginny, Ron, and Molly. "What was this contract originally?"

"A simple marriage contract." Molly simpered.

"No, if it was, Magic wouldn't have judged it like this. Though I am wondering how Magic did that." Mad-Eye explained.

"Sirius." Remus spoke for the first time. "He must have called on Magic to do it. Since he didn't sign but you know he had to have read it. He had been upset with Albus, but he never told me why." 

"We will have to speak to Harry." Dumbledore couldn't believe his luck.

_______________________________________________________________

Lucius arrived at Hogwarts. He headed up to Dumbledore's office. He was looking forward to this meeting. He knew they were expecting Harry to attend, without Lucius. They had made that clear in their numerous letters demanding a meeting with Harry. Harry, following Lucius and the Dark Lord's directions, agreed to set up a meeting. Harry never stated he would attend.

Lucius enjoyed the surprise on Dumbledore and the Weasleys' faces as he stepped into the office. He knew Dumbledore didn't maintain his normal door ward during the summer as there weren't that many people who entered Hogwarts. "Good afternoon."

"Lucius, I wasn't expecting you. I have a meeting scheduled, perhaps we could meet later?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. 

"Yes, the meeting is with me, between all of us, I believe in regards to the contract." Lucius had received a copy from Ironclaw after Ironclaw had demanded it from Dumbledore. 

Five hours later a defeated Dumbledore was a pleasure to see. Lucius had arranged for the Weasleys to return to the Burrow. The Weasley family were not to bother Harry with any issue until Harry declared himself ready for the responsibilities of being a Lord. The Weasley family were forbidden from speaking against Harry, Slytherins, and any student in Hogwarts. Lucius knew he couldn't add the Death Eaters or Dark Lord, but it did stop Ronald and his hatred from being spread. They were forbidden from sending Harry any howlers, or anything unless they received permission from Harry they could write a letter. Lucius left the marriage area alone, except for getting Harry's permission as that couldn't be removed. Yes, he neatly tied up one of Dumbledore's strongest supports, as he banned them from the Order. Which Dumbledore had tried for almost two hours to get Lucius to change his mind. 

_______________________________________________________________

Harry was with Draco and Blaise when he saw Granger with the Weasley family. "Problem incoming." Draco looked at Blaise. "They haven't seen us yet, go and floo my parents."

"Granger is going to be annoying. The Weasleys might not be so bad." Harry knew the Weasleys were very upset with him. The twins had written and warned him that their parents, Ron, and Ginny were furious. Bill and Charlie blamed his mother, Ron and Ginny, where the blame belonged. No one forced them to sign the contract. 

"Harry James Potter!" Granger yelled from a few stores down. Everyone on the street looked at the girl. 

Molly's eyes burned with anger as she saw Harry. Fred and George faded into the background. They didn't want to be part of this, they wished they had followed Percy in declining to come to the Alley. "Young man how could you do this to us?"

"Do what?" Harry calmly asked as the Weasleys and Granger were now standing in front of him. 

"You know what you did. How could you demand that of your friends? Harry, I am so ashamed of you. You're ruining a good family. I won't even mention you evicting people. Do you-" 

While Granger was starting to build her rant, Molly Weasley started on Harry. "Do you know what you have done to your friends, your family? You have hanging out with a Malfoy. Your parents-"

"Harry, you snake, you dirty rotten no good snake. You're evil." 

"Harry, you can fix all this when we get married. I know you love me. I know this isn't-"

"I would cease if I was you Miss Granger, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley." Lucius and Blaise had left the Leaking Cauldron, made their way through the gathering crowd. "You were warned. You are the ones who stole, you are the ones who created an illegal contract, not Mr. Potter. You were warned about creating this type of confrontation Mrs. Weasley. Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter will not marry you, ever. Mr. Weasley, you should have been informed about your Slytherin ranting. I will be visiting tonight to discuss the recuperations of today's actions. Miss Granger, you were also informed about the terms and conditions that would prevent you from being charged with theft. Do I need to revisit the terms?"

"I'm aware of them. Harry, however, is wrong. Dumbledore gave us that money. He said that we deserved it." 

"You justify your stealing funds because Albus Dumbledore said it was fine?" 

Molly finally realizing the crowds gathered, clamped a hand over Granger's mouth. "I will expect you tonight, Lord Malfoy." She could see Rita in the crowd, which meant the contract was now going to be released, and everyone would see it. She also knew that accounting information would be released as that was part of the previous agreement if Ron mentioned snakes, evil, and anything like that.

__________________________________________________________________

"I really don't want to return to Hogwarts." Harry was talking to the Dark Lord. Severus and Lucius had already informed them that Dolores Umbridge was going to be returning as the DADA professor and Fudge was determined to deny that the Dark Lord was back. They had learned that the Dursley family was now soulless and waiting to be declared deceased because of Dementors, which Lucius believed someone in the Ministry sent to the Dursley residence, not realizing that Harry didn't reside there. 

"What do you want to do?" 

"Can't I be homeschooled? Maybe even withdraw all your followers' children. Use how Dumbledore is a thief, the illegal contracts and really put pressure on Fudge." 

"I have thought of that. I have even thought who could be the instructors."

"It would drive Dumbledore nuts." Harry smirked as he saw the Dark Lord smile. 

"It would. I will speak to Lucius." It would have to be fast, as there were only about four weeks before Hogwarts started.

________________________________________________________

Severus was sitting in his favorite spot in the staff room. Hogwarts was due to start in a week. Umbridge was already present, and they were waiting for Dumbledore, as usual. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Minerva's face was set in her troubled look. Her lips were pressed closed, as her eyes were lowered, she had been holding her teacup but hadn't taken a sip of tea. 

Dumbledore finally arrived. His eyes weren't twinkling, he looked upset about something. Severus didn't think the man would be upset about his Slytherins' leaving. "I have some grave news. We will be merging the houses."

"What?" The staff all sat up.

"We have had a large number of students withdraw. We have five Slytherins returning, thirteen Ravenclaws, twenty-four Hufflepuffs, and sixty-one Gryffindors. We have a max of thirty-one incoming students." Dumbledore held up his hand. "All the pure-bloods have withdrawn, over half of the half-bloods, and about a quarter of the muggle-born. They have all enrolled in the homeschool program." 

Severus knew Dumbledore was going to blow a gasket when he learned it was really a new magical school that the Dark Lord created. Well, he was going to be listed as Thomas Peverell. Severus was only here to spy on Dumbledore.

"As a result, we are also releasing some staff." Dumbledore pulled out some parchment. He handed the notices out to the electives staff, all of them. "We can only offer the core classes, as a result of funds due to the withdrawals." Severus knew a few would be offered jobs by Lucius. "All of those remaining will be doing double duty."

They spent the remaining part of the meeting revising the classes and houses.

*************End memories*************

Harry was walking to his first class. It was the new Political Science course, and Lucius was the instructor. Draco and Blaise joined him. "No Weasley." 

"I know, and no Granger." Harry was smiling. "No Dumbledore." 

"No, no Dumbledore." The three friends entered the class.


	4. Chapter 4

Three years later:

"So?" Harry pushed his breakfast plate out of the way.

"Dumbledore has been forced to retire. They offered our esteemed Headmaster the position. Father informed the Dark Lord that the Board would allow all the classes to still be taught."

"Good." Harry grinned. Dumbledore had nothing left now. 

They had ruined Ron, Ginny, and Molly Weasley with the bogus marriage contract. Granger had ruined her own name by going to the newspaper and informing everyone how wrong they were, how they needed to free the house elves, do away with the magical contracts, and how outdated the wizarding community was compared to the muggle advances. The pureblood sat back and watched the half-bloods and muggle-born roast the girl for her views. 

Granger had insisted that muggles would be able to handle knowing about magic, and that abuse cases were so slim that it one or two shouldn't matter. Muggle-borns and half-bloods used muggle history against her. While some agreed there were great muggles, most agreed, the knowledge should be kept hidden. Granger left the wizarding world during her sixth year. Her parents pulled her out when they learned about the status of Hogwarts and how the education had declined. 

*Harry, where are you?* Voldemort's voice sounded in his head.

*With Draco, in the dining room.*

*Severus is looking for you. I might suggest you hide.*

*Why?*

*He found -*

"Harry James Potter!" Severus was standing in the doorway.

*Courtship agreement.*

"Sev, what can I assist you with this morning?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I know he must have informed you I found it." Severus threw the scroll onto the table. 

"I think Father is calling me." Draco didn't even wait for a response as he almost ran out of the room. 

"You said after I was finished with school, and we had Hogwarts. I'm finished, and Voldie has Hogwarts." 

"I didn't think you were serious. Harry, I'm twenty years old than you. I know you have shown an interest in me, but I thought it was just a crush." Severus wasn't used to anyone being interested in him. It had taken Harry three months to convince him that he was interested. He thought he was just a passing fancy until Harry found someone better.

"I informed you numerous times I was." Harry leaned close to Severus. "I love you in those black jeans, how about tomorrow night we go out dancing?" 

Severus blushed. He remembered when Harry first brought him black jeans. He had worn jeans when he was younger but the jeans Harry gave him, fit like a glove and he got a few pinches on his backside when they had gone out. Harry had been determined to stake his claim after the third pinch. He turned his head to look at Harry only to be kissed. 

Bella started clapping. "So he said yes?" Voldemort was standing next to her. They had been married for a year. Her husband died while in Azkaban. 

"I don't know. He didn't answer me." Harry picked up Severus' hand. "So will you agree to allow me to court you with the intention of us bonding at the completion of the courtship?"

Severus had already read the courtship agreement. He was a bit surprised at how detailed Harry had been. Harry had covered everything from their dates, to what he would even give Severus for gifts, without actually listing the gifts. Harry was going to be in charge, but that was fine with him, but not in the Severus must obey and take orders kind of way. Their names would be hyphenated, but Harry was going to be listed as the Head of House. "Are you sure?"

Harry ran a thumb over Severus' hand. "Yes, very sure." Harry kissed Severus, long and hard. 

Severus stared at him for a few seconds as he recovered. "I agree." 

_____________________________________________

Lucius looked like he was calmly walking into Hogwarts, however, he was a tad upset. He headed straight up to the Headmaster's office. The door was opened as he knew Voldemort saw him arriving. "Trouble?" Voldemort was sitting behind his desk, with Severus and Harry in the chairs facing Voldemort.

"Yes, Dumbledore showed up at the Ministry. He started proclaiming that you are the Dark Lord, and how you have some Horcruxes, and that Harry is one." Lucius summoned a drink. "Cornelius was easy to handle, however, Amelia and the Aurors are another matter."

Harry grinned. "How about we have her look at what Dumbledore did to my accounts, my abuse, and the muggles. Claim he is doing it to regain control over me."

"I was hoping you would say that. I couldn't submit anything without your approval since you're the victim." 

"May we add that he was aware of my abuse?" Severus knew a few other former students he would be speaking to.

"Yes, I will need as many as we can get. The more we show how corrupt he is the less Amelia will believe his rants." 

"I will have the goblins provide a history for me." Voldemort wasn't about to let Dumbledore ruin all their work. 

"Rita will love it. He really doesn't have much of a name left, he won't be able to come back from this." Harry glanced up at the portraits. *Tom, he can't use the portraits to confirm you are Voldemort?*

*No. It's one of the reasons he was able to hide so much.* Voldemort pulled out files. "Lucius would the previous account spending help?"

"It certainly wouldn't hurt, especially if I had one of her Aurors go through them and show how he mismanaged Hogwarts." 

"He might try and use the Weasley Contract." Severus knew Molly, Ron, and Ginny had never gotten over being disowned by their family and would do anything to get revenge.

"He tried. Since they were disowned, they have no legal status except what you have given them, which isn't any." Lucius had enjoyed watching Amelia dismiss the three of them and their claims. 

"I say destroy him fully." Harry wore a very evil smirk. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort started laughing. 

"He is really a squib?" Harry looked over at Severus. Severus was reading the transcript that Lucius provided. 

"Yes. His brother refused to house him, so he is going to have to find a home in the muggle world." Lucius closed his eyes. "His brother even informed the Wizengamot about Albus' affair with Grindelwald."

"NO! Start giving us the details." 

"Harry, you are sounding like Rita." Severus handed the transcript to Voldemort.

"You know you want them too." Harry wished he had realized the truth years ago. *Did you know about this?*

*No. I would have used it if I did. Dumbledore and Grindelwald would have destroyed him if it got out. People would have wondered about the duel.* "Lucius, is Amelia going to dig further into his past now?"

"Yes, she wants a complete history. Aberforth didn't have much information but gave Amelia a few people to speak with." 

____________________________________________________

"Sev?" Harry felt around the bed for his new husband. 

"Here." Severus entered their bedroom. "I was getting a drink of water." He walked back to the bed, the candlelight reflecting off of his naked body. Two years ago, he would have never walked about naked. 

Harry waited for Severus to return to bed. "You alright?" 

"Yes, I'm fine now." 

Granger had arrived at the Ministry, with Ron and Ginny, trying to stop their bonding. She had arrived in during an open session of the Wizenagamot. The three of them tried to convince the Wizengamot that Harry Potter couldn't be gay. How he was their Savior and that he had to marry Ginny Noname because that was how Dumbledore planned for. The three were escorted to the closed unit of the Janus Thickery Unit. 

Dumbledore apparently had been waiting for the trio and when they didn't return, he used some floo powder, a stolen invitation to try and crash Hogwarts to stop the wedding. He bounced off of the wards and landed in a Ministry cell. He was later escorted to the same unit the trio had been confined to. 

"You don't think he is going to try anything else?" Severus was a bit surprised at how determined Dumbledore was. The man's ruined his own name, was removed from their world, was considered a lunatic by most, and never seemed to give up. 

"No, Tom, Lucius, and Amelia have made him a permanent resident at that enclosed unit. They are going to force the trio of idiots to see mind healers and go from there." 

"He ruined many lives." Severus snuggled into his husband's arms. 

"Yes, but not ours. Now, how about I explore your body?"


End file.
